Menta
by Shinka412
Summary: Historia ambientada en el último año de Hermione y Draco. Draco quiere deshacerse de este nuevo sentimiento que tiene sobre Granger, creyendo que con tenerla una vez se acabará. Hermione, por su parte, se deja llevar por el rubio en una noche en la que todo comenzará.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

 **POV Hermione**

Mis manos temblaban mientras lo tocaba.

Nos encontrábamos en una de las pocas aulas que no solían ser vigiladas por prefectos. Parecía como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, cuando unas manos heladas me sujetaron con fuerza y me arrastraron la sala. Al principio no sabía de quién era, pero mi miedo desapareció al ver que se trataba de él, cuando debería haber sido al contrario.

Vi en su mirada que lo que iba a hacer a continuación le daba tanto miedo como a mí. Quizás temía mi rechazo, pero no pensaba darle el gusto. Comenzó a besarme frenéticamente, con verdadera urgencia, como si así todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran con cada uno de los besos que me regalaba.

No sabía cómo había acabado en esta situación, pero no me importaba. Lo único sustancial ahora mismo era no perder el ritmo de sus besos mientras me preguntaba cómo sus manos mimaban mi cuello con tal devoción. Simplemente me acariciaba, sin llegar a posarse más de dos segundos en el mismo punto de mi piel, como si el contacto le quemara.

Desde hacía días, había notado que sus insultos carecían de verdaderas intenciones. Cada vez que abría su perfecta boca para decirme algo, pronto sus ojos revelaban que realmente no quería hacerlo, que simplemente era una víctima de la educación que había recibido en su familia, por lo que se veía obligado a decir ese tipo de comentarios.

Sólo yo sabía bien lo que escondían aquellas palabras vacías. Sólo yo entendía el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo por ser quien era. Sólo yo conocía al verdadero Draco Malfoy, y aquello me abrumaba.

Me abrumaba porque no me veía capaz de ser buena para él. A pesar de que realmente no me lo había pedido, yo sabía que detrás de estos besos Draco tenía una fuerte necesidad de sentirse amado. No es que sus padres no le quisieran, pero el mundo en el que se habían visto envueltos le había transformado en un hombre estricto, sin poder demostrar sus sentimientos y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

\- Joder Granger, pon un poco más de tu parte- decía furioso Draco-.

Me había quedado unos segundos de más pensando en todas las cosas horribles por las que había pasado, y aquello alertó a Draco, quien quizás pensaba que me estaba arrepintiendo, pero ni mucho menos iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de sentirlo tan de cerca, cuando secretamente había albergado esos sueños durante tanto tiempo…

Con una rapidez de la que hasta el mismo se sorprendió, le arranqué la camisa, dejando ver sus marcados abdominales. La erección en sus pantalones era claramente visible, y aquello me hizo pegarme contra su cuerpo mientras mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas. Él se frotaba contra mí a la vez que yo mordía su cuello. Su clavícula golpeaba mis mejillas con cada embestida, esperaba que mañana me dejara una marca para recordar lo que habíamos hecho.

Pronto se impacientó y exigió algo más que besos, pero yo también estaba preparada. Con verdadera agresividad, me despojó de mi camisa y sujetador, para después continuar con la falda y la ropa interior. Me encontraba completamente desnuda, a su merced, mientras él me posaba en uno de los pupitres. No sabía cuándo, ni cómo, pero ya estaba también desnudo. Supe lo que vendría a continuación, por lo que no pude evitar temblar. Estaba a punto de perder la virginidad con el mayor golfo de todo Hogwarts, pero algo me decía que no por ello me arrepentiría. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó de su cara mientras me decía:

\- ¿Asustada, Granger?

\- Mas quisieras –respondí mirándolo a los ojos-.

Su risa comenzó a sonarse por el aula, sin duda había descubierto que mi respuesta le llevaría a recuerdos.

La primera embestida fue dolorosa, la segunda aun peor. Pero poco a poco noté una sensación indescriptible en todo mi cuerpo, algo que nunca había imaginado sentir. Draco no perdía el ritmo, ahogando gemidos roncos que me excitaban aún más. Las sensaciones me abrumaban y, cuando creí que no podría soportarlo más, noté cómo se vaciaba. Como si también sus fuerzas fallaran, se recostó a mi lado, mientras yo poco a poco perdía la consciencia.

Desperté horas después. A pesar de tener mi túnica como manta, sentía frío. Me di cuenta con tristeza que él se había ido. Humillada, me vestí mientras lágrimas de rabia cubrían mi rostro. Di un gran grito de frustración cuando descubrí que se había llevado consigo mis bragas. Seguramente se los enseñaría a los estúpidos de sus amigos, para reírse juntos de mí. No podía creerme cómo había sido engañada. Cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharme, me percaté de que una esquina plateada asomaba del bolsillo de mi túnica. Saqué una tela verde y plata, arrugada. Era su corbata, no sabía con qué intención me la había dado, pero al menos contaba con alguna prueba de que esto había ocurrido.

Antes de salir del aula respiré el tejido profundamente, dejando que su olor a menta me inundara.

* * *

 **POV Draco**

Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Quería saber por qué Granger me hacía sentir estas cosas. Cada vez que la insultaba, venían a mi mente a mis padres diciéndome lo verdaderamente importante, nuestro título. Durante mucho tiempo me había sentido orgulloso de mi familia, pero hasta aquello había comenzado a resquebrajarse. La guerra nos había dejado secuelas a todos, y una de ellas era esta y estaba decidido a descubrir que se sentía estando con ella.

No podía dejar de mirarla ni cuando estaba en la biblioteca. Fue así como estudié todos los rasgos de su cara y los gestos que me volvían loco. Cada vez que no entendía un hechizo, mordía su labio inferior, como si esa presión le hiciera pensar con más claridad. Y cada vez que lo hacía mi erección era más grande.

No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba saber que se sentía. Sabía que acostumbraba a salir tarde de la biblioteca los jueves, para luego escribir una lechuza a los estúpidos de sus amigos. Potter y Weasley no se daban cuenta de lo que dejaban atrás, pero yo me encargarían que pagaran por no haberla cuidado lo suficiente. Cambié los turnos de los prefectos en la pizarra de la vigilancia, por lo que nadie nos molestaría en toda la noche.

La esperé en el pasillo, escondido tras un tapiz, como un felino que espera pacientemente a su presa. Ni en mis mejores sueños podría haberme salido mejor. Hermione caminada sola, un poco antes de lo previsto, cuando notó como era arrastrada hacia el aula, previamente encantada para que nadie nos oyera.

Cuando la tuve delante, no sabía qué hacer. Me había concienciado que una vez la tuviera, se me quitarían las ganas de más, pero su inocente mirada me decía que esto sería algo de lo que jamás me cansaría.

Comencé a besar sus labios, que se volvieron calientes enseguida, así como todo su cuerpo. Mis besos iban a un ritmo frenético, pero no iba a aflojar. Con cada nuevo beso, con cada nuevo roce, mi cuerpo sentía una excitación que nunca creí posible. Pero desgraciadamente ella comenzó a ir más lento, y sus ojos a desenfocarse. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo, no esperaba que fuese ella la que se arrepintiera, por lo que decidí reclamarla como un Malfoy le haría a una Sangre Sucia:

-Joder Granger, pon un poco más de tú parte.

Eso accionó su cuerpo y, para mi sorpresa, arrancó mi camisa, desparramando los botones por todo el suelo. Aquello era demasiado para mí, comencé a frotarme contra ella como un animal mientras me mordía el cuello. Después de cada mordisco, mis piernas temblaban más y un instinto rudo se apoderó de mí. Le arranqué con la misma rapidez todas sus capas, mostrándome todo lo bella que era, mientras la colocaba cuidadosamente en un pupitre. Sus ojos se cerraron un segundo para disfrutar del contraste con el frio de la mesa y el calor de mi cuerpo, y aproveché ese momento para desnudarme. Pero noté como sus nervios aflojaban su cuerpo, seguramente era su primera vez. Sonreí para mis adentros… ¿qué estábamos a punto de hacer? Quise parecer despreocupado, sin mostrar lo verdaderamente ansioso que me encontraba.

\- ¿Asustada, Granger?

\- Más quisieras –respondió altanera-.

Me reí sin poderlo evitar. Había usado las misma palabras que Potter el día de nuestro duelo con el estúpido de Lockhart. Aquello había sido un juego de niños. Quise demostrarle que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era muy diferente a lo que ella había hecho referencia y me hundí en ella, dejando salir sonidos que una mujer nunca me había hecho relucir.

Permanecimos largo rato con nuestros cuerpos unidos, sin yo perder el ritmo, mientras veía como poco a poco disfrutaba más y más. Con un último grito sofocado, acabé en ella y la acuné en mis brazos.

Se quedó dormida antes de que incluso mi respiración se tranquilizara. No quería irme, pero me atemorizaba qué me diría una vez despertara. Pero no iba a permitir que este fuese nuestro último encuentro. Me vestí tranquilamente, admirando el movimiento acompasado de su respiración, mientras sus pechos se veían tenuemente iluminados por la luz que se colaba en la ventana. Recogí sus bragas y las guardé, con una sonrisa. Nunca antes había hecho eso, pero tampoco me había acostado antes con una hija de muggles. Como no quería que pensara que esto acabaría, le dejé mi corbata para recordarle, con ella, que esto solo era el principio.

Mientras caminada hacia mi sala común, no podía hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de mi cara. Realmente deseaba repetir esta experiencia, esperaba que entendiera el juego de prendas que había comenzado. Supuse que, una muchacha tan inteligente como ella, sabría que esto no había acabado.

* * *

Bueno, un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hace una hora. Espero que guste.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son obra de Jk Rowling.**

 **Pov Hermione**

Hacía ya una semana de mi encuentro con Malfoy y me estaba volviendo loca. El saber que tenía mi ropa interior, y yo su corbata, me estaba poniendo histérica. No entendía el mensaje que escondía la tela, salvo una posibilidad: que quizás no fuese la última vez.

Si era así… ¿Cómo es que me había ignorado durante estos últimos días? Todas las mañanas dirigía mi mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, y veía a Malfoy desayunando impasible mientras Blaise parloteaba sobre cualquier cosa. No entendía nada. Aunque desde hacía tres días me fijaba en que Theo tampoco me quitaba ojo, como si fuese el espía de Malfoy y eso me preocupaba. ¿Sabía algo por sí mismo, o Draco se lo había contado? Bueno, a decir verdad yo me había callado, pero no tardaría mucho en contarle a Ginny lo sucedido.

Sabía que necesitaba de su consejo, puesto que Ginny tenía soluciones para todo. Ella no se sentiría dolida por haberme acostado con Malfoy, las heridas de la guerra nos habían dejado secuelas a todos, y ella demostró haber aprendido más que nadie de tantas peleas siendo más amable con los Slytherins, y sobre todo con Blaise. No es que estuviese engañando a Harry, pero sí que había encontrado un buen amigo en el chico. Desde entonces, Blaise nos acompañaba a menudo en nuestros paseos por el lago y resultó ser un personaje de lo más divertido.

Cuando rompí con Ronald, me sentí extremadamente desolada. Nos dimos cuenta, antes de volver al colegio, que nuestros sentimientos eran más bien fraternales, como lo que sentíamos por Harry. Nos percatamos de ello cuando, a una semana de volver a Hogwarts, Ginny y Harry no dejaban de besarse en todos los rincones posibles y nosotros preferíamos evitarlo. Aun así me sentía triste por haber perdido a la familia Weasley, quienes me acogieron con tantísimo cariño. No obstante, tanto Ginny como Ron me aseguraron que siempre serían mi familia y podría estar en la casa tanto tiempo como quisiera. Di un fuerte abrazo en mi último día a Ron y a Harry, y me separé de ellos por primera vez en 7 años.

Desde entonces, me carteaba a menudo con ellos, y venían a visitarme a Hogsmade cuando teníamos permiso. Pero nunca me atreví a confesarle aquellos sentimientos que me había hecho despertar Draco, desde que lo vi de vuelta en el expreso de Hogwarts. La alegría que me produjo saber que cursaría el último año, me hizo mirar a fondo mis sentimientos y descubrí, con sorpresa, que algo estaba sintiendo por aquel que había considerado mi enemigo durante tanto tiempo.

Por eso cuando conseguí uno de mis sueños, sentirlo tan cerca, me di cuenta de que necesitaba más. De ese modo supe que, al igual que él había dado el primer paso, yo debía dar el siguiente. Esperé a que saliera de su sala común y atraje su atención con la prenda que él me había dado. La puerta del aula se abrió lentamente, y pude ver que entraba con una sonrisa torcida y la corbata en la mano, el objeto de mis deseos.

 **Pov Draco**

Salía de mi sala común, como de costumbre, para dar una vuelta por el lago. Desde que comenzó el curso, me gustaba pasear a solas mientras la oscuridad me escondía de las miradas de mis compañeros.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al torcer por uno de los pasillos y ver mi corbata anudada en una de las puertas. La abrí temeroso, esperando encontrarme un embrujo que me hiciera pagar por mi descaro de la semana anterior y en su lugar encontré a la insinuante Granger sentada en un pupitre, esperándome con una mueca nerviosa. Sonreí ladinamente y me acerqué a ella cogiéndole el mentón suavemente con mis manos.

\- De modo que la leoncita quiere repetir.

\- No te hagas el duro Malfoy, sé que me dejaste la corbata por una razón.

\- ¿Ah Sí?

\- Sí. Y quiero mis bragas de vuelta.

\- Tendrás que convencerme para ello.

De pronto, comenzó a besarme tan enérgicamente como yo lo hice la semana anterior. Sus besos no me dejaban respirar, por lo que me tuve que aguantar el aire que luchaba por salir de mi cuerpo. Entre beso y beso, sus gemidos me volvían loco metiendo pronto mi mano bajo su falda. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no llevaba bragas, por lo que no podría robárselas esta vez. Reí para mis adentros, puesto que me había ganado este asalto. Ella no se dejaba tocar, parecía que quería llevar toda la iniciativa, así que la dejé a su antojo. De pronto, tomó mis manos mientras con su otro brazo se desataba su propia corbata, y la usaba a modo de soga para inutilizarme y dejarme a su merced.

Le dejé hacer algo que jamás le había permitido a nadie: doblegarme a los deseos de otro. Me sentó en uno de los pupitres, mientras agachaba su cabeza, liberando mi miembro entre agitados tirones de mi pantalón. Acercó su boca y siseé de puro placer, no lo hacía nada mal. Poco a poco la hundió más en su boca, haciéndome estremecer. Pero al estar a punto de llegar al clímax, dejó momentáneamente su tarea. La miré con furia, por un escaso segundo pensé que su intención era dejarme a medias y de ese modo vengarse. Pero a continuación vi que lo que realmente quería, era no quedarse con su parte. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo que no creí posible en una principiante, dejándome loco y aturdido. Me fui antes de lo que hubiese querido, pero esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Mientras mi respiración se normalizaba, se tumbaba a mi lado orgullosa. Hizo un amago de desatarme, pero de pronto lo pensó mejor y se volvió a tumbar, riéndose. Su risa era tan dulce… Quise intentar abrazarla, pero mis manos me lo impedían, de modo que intenté negociar con ella mi liberación.

\- ¿No me vas a soltar, Granger?

\- De este modo, no volverás a escapar.

\- Sobre eso… no sabía si querrías…

\- ¿Qué, hablar de ello? Claro que lo hubiera hecho.

\- Yo…lo siento.

Me miraba entre seria y asombrada. Sin duda no se esperaba que yo, el grandioso Draco Malfoy, se disculpara con una mera sangre sucia, pero tenía que demostrar que había cambiado y este era el comienzo.

\- ¿Le contaste a alguien sobre esto?

\- No. ¿Tú?

\- Tampoco, pero he observado que Theo no deja de mirarme, como si supiera algo.

\- A él nunca se le escapa nada. Seguramente lo averigüe pronto.

\- ¿Significa eso que vamos a continuar con nuestros encuentros?

\- Desde luego, pienso cobrarme la de hoy, Granger.

Ella volvió a reír, y me desataba al fin. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en la misma respiración, mientras el viento golpeaba las ventanas como un cántico que sólo nos pertenecía a nosotros.

El tiempo pasó y nuestros encuentros se volvieron cada vez más lascivos. Pronto no pasaba una sola noche en la que no encontrara mi corbata mágicamente colgada de manera que solo yo pudiera verla en algún rincón de la escuela. Me quedé su corbata para mandarle los mismos mensajes, por lo que los encuentros se doblaban. Hermione le pidió a la profesora Mcgonagall un aula libre dos veces por semana, diciendo que lo necesitaba para trabajar hechizos. Bueno, no mentía del todo, practicar practicábamos aunque no eran precisamente encantamientos. También existían noches en las que simplemente hablábamos, aunque todavía nos costara hacerlo sobre el pasado. Pero poco a poco cogimos la confianza necesaria para hablar sobre todo, sobre qué fue de nosotros en ese último año que estábamos separados y cómo sobrevivimos a la guerra. Supe de ese modo que era gracias a Hermione que Potter siguiera vivo, ya que sin duda era ella quién los había sacado de los peores apuros.

Y llegó junio, siendo el último mes de nuestras vidas en el colegio. Me encontraba en la terrible tesitura de invitarle a pasar parte de las vacaciones en Malfoy Hall, o dejarla ir a Australia en busca de sus padres. Su actitud había cambiado, se mostraba más taciturna y su sonrisa no me la regalaba tanto como antes.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No es nada, estoy agobiada debido a los exámenes.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a estudiar a la biblioteca?

\- ¡No! Es decir, si vamos no podré estar a tu lado –dijo mientras me abrazaba-.

Y me quedé a su lado, a pesar de notar como gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El último día de curso, hicimos el amor como nunca. La armonía que nos había complementado tanto durante estos meses se vio en su máximo esplendor, siendo tan triste la despedida, que decidimos dormir juntos esa noche en uno de nuestros escondites.

A la mañana siguiente, nos separamos durante el viaje en tren. Necesitábamos contarlo a nuestros amigos. Blaise y Theo lo comprendieron, incluso me confesaron que lo llevaban sospechando durante mucho tiempo, pero no habían querido forzarme a decirlo ya que pensaban que debía ser yo quien lo hiciera. Antes de pasar por la pared mágica que nos separaría para siempre, Hermione se volvió. Me dijo adiós con la mirada y se marchó. Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión.

 **Pov Hermione**

\- Ginny, tengo algo que contarte.

Durante la primera hora del trayecto, le conté a Ginny todo lo que le había estado ocultando por meses. Al principio ella me escuchaba boquiabierta, luego pasó al enfado por no haberse enterado, y más tarde a la congoja intentando consolarme mientras yo no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿Pero no haréis nada?

\- Pertenecemos a mundos distintos, Ginny. No podemos dejar que uno de nosotros se aparte de su familia y dejarlo todo atrás.

\- Escucha, Hermione. Eso podría haber sido antes, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Desde luego sois muy diferentes, pero si habéis podido llevar esto en secreto durante tanto tiempo, quizás sea hora de contarlo y ver en que puede acabar.

\- Sabes que ahora mismo mi prioridad debería ser encontrar a mis padres. No quiero estar sin ellos por más tiempo.

\- Pues ve, y búscalos. Si él de verdad te quiere, entonces te esperará.

\- No se lo digas a Ron ni a Harry, por favor. Aún no me encuentro preparada y menos cuando no sé cómo acabará esto.

\- Descuida.

Me despedí del andén con una mirada triste. Al voltearme, pude sentir como alguien me miraba. Era Draco, quien se había quedado estático con su baúl a unos metros de mí. Sin tener el coraje de decirle nada más, lo miré y salí al mundo muggle.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me marché de Londres. Hacía escaso tiempo que había dado con el paradero de mis padres, y desde entonces me había intentado ganar su confianza mientras secretamente les daba las pócimas necesarias para que recuperaran su memoria poco a poco. Vi buenas expectativas en mis preparaciones e intuía que pronto volveríamos a casa, aunque eso me asustaba. ¿Qué sería de mí una vez volviera? ¿Me estaría esperando? Sin querer pensarlo mucho más me metí en el agua, dejando que las olas me relajaran el cuerpo. Entre brazada y brazada, notaba como mis músculos respondían al esfuerzo, dejándome con un dolor placentero, similar al que sentía cuando Draco me mordía la piel o cuando sus fuertes manos me agarraban.

Salí empapada y me dirigí a mi sitio. Mi impoluta toalla se encontraba llena de arena y arrugas y aquello me extrañó. Pude ver que en una de las esquinas dobladas, asomaba algo dorado. Sin poderlo creer, me agaché rápidamente y saqué mi antigua corbata de Hogwarts, aquella que usaba Draco para indicarme que quería que nos encontráramos. Giré la vista buscándole y al verlo se me paralizó el corazón. Caminaba por la orilla, como una maravillosa visión, mientras el atardecer se abría a su espalda, dándole a su melena rubia una luz casi reflectante.

Corrí hacia él, que me abría sus brazos con una sonrisa y me abrazó. Cómo había echado de menos su olor a menta. Mientras intentaba preguntarle cómo demonios me había encontrado, me trababa puesto que no podía dejar de sollozar. Él simplemente me acariciaba la cabeza, mientras besaba mis sienes. Y supe que, al fin, había encontrado mi sitio.

* * *

Dos años pasaron desde nuestro encuentro en la playa. Nuestra luna de miel la celebraríamos en esa misma isla, para aclamar que fue allí dónde por fin encontramos nuestra felicidad. Ahora mismo me sentía en la gloria, ya que era la nueva señora de Malfoy.

No es que hubiésemos tenido las cosas fáciles. Por supuesto, al principio hubo problemas con nuestro compromiso y sus padres, pero poco a poco me gané el frío corazón de los Malfoy. Mis amigos no fueron menos. A pesar de tolerarle, sus rencillas pasadas no habían terminado de ser olvidadas, pero se alegraban por mí y eso era suficiente.

Lo que más deseaba en estos momentos, era la noche de bodas, para enseñarle mi sorpresa. Al haber entrado esta mañana en el jardín de la mansión dónde celebrábamos la boda, pude ver que Draco me sonreía dulcemente, pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Al ver que la corbata que usaba en su elegante traje era la misma que nos había unido tantos años atrás, me hizo reírme fuertemente mientras caminaba por el pasillo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los invitados, que pensaban que se debía a mi estado de nervios.

La boda fue una delicia, todos mis amigos se encontraban tan a gusto, que incluso pregunté la posibilidad de alargar la boda unas horas más, a lo que Draco se negó en rotundo ya que quería tenerme solo para sí lo antes posible.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva habitación, decorada exquisitamente con colores azules, ya que ninguno quería torcer en usar el color de la casa del otro. Mientras me besaba, cogí su corbata y la desanudé de su camisa, notando como sonreía por mi acto. Lo que no se esperaba era que, al quitarme el vestido, no había ninguna liga que sostuviera mis medias blancas. En su lugar se encontraba su corbata, atada a mi muslo, dejando al descubierto el emblema de su casa.

\- Siempre sabes cómo sorprenderme, señora Malfoy.

\- Lo mismo digo, Señor Malfoy.

* * *

Nota de la autora:La verdad, no esperaba que esta historia tuviera tan buena recepción, ya que la escribí casi sin pensar. Debido a los comentarios de que la intentara seguir, hice caso y la continué, dándole esta vez un final más cerrado. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron un review pero que no les puedo contestar de vuelta. Gracias, Gracias, gracias!


End file.
